Popple's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Cloud and Aerith's Kanta Ogaki Blessing
(Meanwhile, at Ruber and Negaduck’s new ship at the south lagoon again, the pirates are working on five mysterious-looking male masked warriors with Andross, Preed, and Grievous' help, and Andross is now a mutant. The first male masked warrior is wearing a black motorcycle helmet-like mask, a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with silver rims, dark blue gloves, and dark blue boots. The second male masked warrior is wearing a black motorcycle helmet-like mask, a dark purple long-sleeved jumpsuit with silver rims, dark purple gloves, and dark purple boots. The third male masked warrior is chubby wearing a black motorcycle helmet-like mask, a dark pink long-sleeved jumpsuit with silver rims, dark pink gloves, and dark pink boots. The fourth male masked warrior is wearing a black motorcycle helmet-like mask, a red long-sleeved jumpsuit with silver rims, red gloves, and red boots. And the last male masked warrior is wearing a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with gold rims, blue gloves, and blue boots. The problem is, us readers don’t know who the five warriors really are. Anyway, Andross is now a mutant ape-like creature with long white hair, mustache, and beard, sharp dark gray fingernails, sharp fangs, a robotic right arm, and wearing a black long-sleeved loose, long robe with a dark purple placket and gold brooches (With one having a pink jewel on it), a dark red cloak with pointed pink jewels on gold brooches on his shoulders and a burgundy interior, and red and silver treadmill-like boots, and sometimes carried a gold scepter with small pink diamonds around the top. As the pirates continued their work, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd arrive, but for some reason, Popple and some of the crew members are not there with them) Ruber: Good morning, crew! Zedd: Are the new crew members doing fine? Negaduck: And let’s not forget a weapon for each of them! Ruber: Especially a flamethrower! (Ratigan, Shredder, and Krang just finished blowtorching a piece of weaponry for one of the warriors and removed their metal face masks that protect their faces from the flames of the blowtorch) Shredder: Yes. Preed: The five new members of our crew are ready. Ratigan: Even the weapons are finished being made. Krang: Even the flamethrower is finished. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Excellent! (They turn to the five warriors) Ruber: Test out your reflexes, please. Negaduck: Go ahead. Zedd: Test it on someone. (The crew backed off, except a distracted Bebop and Rocksteady. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd noticed the two didn’t back off) Negaduck: You, Dijon, are being brave to be the test subject. Ruber: Thanks for volunteering to be the guinea pigs. Bebop: (Unaware at first) Oh, (Snorts) that's nice. Rocksteady: (Chuckles a bit) That's cool...! (They suddenly realized in shock) Bebop and Rocksteady: (Realizing in shock) Guinea pigs?! Rocksteady: Try someone else inste...! (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd glared at him, making them change his mind reluctantly) Rocksteady: Is it gonna hurt? Ruber: Maybe. Negaduck and Zedd: Maybe not. (The five warriors then broke their shackles and leapt into the air at a scared shaking Bebop and Rocksteady. Then to the crew’s surprise and amazement, the five warriors fired their weapons at Bebop and Rocksteady. And to Bebop and Rocksteady’s relief, they came out unharmed due to the shots shooting the targets behind them instead, missing them) Bebop: Wow. (Snorts) That didn’t hurt at all. Rocksteady: Probably because we're lucky. Shredder: Or probably because you’re both pigheaded cretins. (The first warrior spoke up with a deep distorted voice, as if he is wearing a voice-changing mask) First warrior: Thanks for the compliments. (Then, the fourth warrior spoke next, with the same, but different, deep distorted voice from a voice-changer) Fourth warrior: Can you also think of names for us? (Then the other warriors spoke up as well, also with distorted voices from the voice-changer from the helmets) Second and fifth warriors: He has a point. Third warrior: Yeah. Ruber: (To the warriors) Come to think of it, good idea. (To Negaduck, Zedd, and the new crew members) Right? Negaduck: Yeah. Andross: Indeed. (They go up to the first warrior) Negaduck: Because of your nimble ninja/spy-like moves…. Ruber: And not to mention your body being attractive, as well as easily have an eagle eye…. Zedd: We shall call you…. The Okami! (The first warrior, now called the Okami, thought it over and nods in agreement) Okami: Excellent name. I like it. Third warrior: (Gesturing to himself and the three warriors) And me and them? Negaduck: For both your cunning, yet strong, reflexes…. Ruber: And of course, awesome sneak attacks and brains, despite your weight…. Zedd: We shall call the tall one here…. The Bowler Pig! (The third warrior, now called the Bowler Pig, nods in agreement) Bowler Pig: Perfect name. Preed: (Gesturing to the masked mutants) And as for the three here…. Andross: Because like Negaduck said, the Bowler Pig have cunning and strong reflexes…. Grievous: And not to mention the brute force, and one of them having charm.... Andross: We shall call them…. The Primal Rage, the Killer Rose, and the Sly Chameleon respectively! (The Primal Rage, Killer Rose, and Sly Chameleon thought it over and nods) Killer Rose: Love that name. (The Killer Rose turned to the Primal Rage and Sly Chameleon for approval) Killer Rose: What do you think? Sly Chameleon: I also like my name. Primal Rage: Same with mine. Ruber: Yes! Negaduck: Good! Zedd: And that’s good for you, if you ask me. Puppetmon: Especially when we go and find out where this Uni-Mind is. Okami: (To Puppetmon) I’ll send a drone to find its location. Preed: (To Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd) And whatever happened to your assistant captain and some of the crew members who are missing here? Negaduck: Meh, they got their just desserts. (Puppetmon, Bebop, and Rocksteady were about to speak when Negaduck interrupted) Negaduck: And no, it was a figure of speech I just said. Sly Chameleon: But where are they now? Negaduck: In the cave where that Star Spirit rescue mission took place. Zedd: Indeed. Now I’m the new assistant captain, which I’m happy about. Drake: We just abandoned them like yesterday’s trash. Screweyes: All because they foolishly let a landslide ruin their victory against Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Vicious: But technically, their five comrades died in the explosion that night. Rocksteady: But aren’t…? Vicious: (Slaps Rocksteady) Shut up! Rocksteady: Ow! Krang: What matters most is that we don’t need Popple and the missing crew members anymore. Grievous: Very good, Krang. They can just rot in the cave for all we care. (The pirates, except the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, and Primal Rage, laughed in agreement. Back at the destroyed cave, all was quiet, and then suddenly, some rock piles shifted and shook. Then, Popple, Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, Dedede, Escargoon, and Bleck emerged from the rock piles, coughing and gasping for air, for like the pirates mentioned earlier, they were abandoned by them and left for dead. Anyway, they were all dusty and dirty from the dirt and rocks at first, but they got up and recovered, hurried over to a nearby pond, and cleaned themselves) Escargoon: Thanks for getting us out, Dedede. Dedede: I know. (Once all cleaned, Popple's group returned to the rock piles in confusion) Megavolt: But why didn’t the captain, admiral, and the other pirates come and help us after the explosion? Quackerjack: I don’t know, either, Sparky. Megavolt: Don't call me Sparky! (Suddenly, Meowth noticed a piece of paper with a written note on it and picked it up) Meowth: There’s something written on this piece of paper. (He reads it and then got surprised, much to the others’ concern) Jessie: What? James: What is it? Meowth: You’re not gonna like this, guys. (He hands the paper to Popple and he and the others read it, and they, too, became surprised like Meowth. A short pause, but then Escargoon spoke up) Escargoon: Uh-oh. (Dedede and Popple start to fume slowly while clenching the paper while the others, except Meowth, looked on in concern and a concerned Escargoon quietly counts down with their fingers) Escargoon: (Whispering) Three, two, one…. (Dedede and Popple lets out an angry blood-curdling scream and tears the paper up while shouting) Popple and Dedede: (Tearing the paper up) WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! (They then stomp on the ripped pieces with their feet in a fury and then breathed in and out in anger) Liquidator: What did it say? Bushroot: Something bad? Dedede: SOMETHING BAD?! Popple: THEY ABANDONED US, THAT’S WHAT IT SAID, SEE?! Meowth: (Agreeing angrily) And replaced us with five new recruits other than Grievous, Preed, and Andross! Popple: And I’m replaced by Zedd as assistant captain! (The other former crew members gasped in shock) Liquidator: They didn’t! Quackerjack: (Sadly) They don’t love us? Why? Bleck: It’s as if they don’t care about us! Megavolt: So what do we do now? Bushroot: Where will we go now? (Popple then begins singing) Popple: That’s it We’ve had it I hate to be dramatic But it’s time For us to run From the coop Terrific Fine We’re drawing the line Before we wind up In a loser soup (The group payed attention to Popple’s proclamation and became interested) Popple: We were all fools to let them Run the show We’re cutting them loose, pals (Dedede punches a wall) Dedede: Look out, pirates Popple: Arrividerci C’est la vie Hope all goes well We’re looking out for us (His group shouts in agreement with Popple, and then they leave the cave and went into the forest) Fearsome Four: Okay, we’re misfits Been playing as mates And we don’t get no respect James: We turn the other cheek But these busted noses Are the only thanks That we get Jessie: We never found a friend That we can trust Bleck: They promised caviar But they leave us eating dust Popple: That’s some reward for loyalty Jessie: From here on in…. Popple's group: We’re looking out for us Escargoon: Oh, we don’t need nobody else Dedede: We’ll never fail Bushroot: We’ll cover our own butts Popple: We can take care of ourselves (Arriving at Mermaid Lagoon, Bushroot swipes a conch shell) Bushroot: You know It just don’t pay To give a hoot Quackerjack: We’ve given all our hearts Megavolt: And what do we get? Popple's group: Da boot Bleck, Dedede, and Escargoon: We’re through with that Team Rocket and Fearsome Four: We’re running free Popple: From here on in…. Popple's group: We’re looking out for us (They make a finale pose at the shore. They panted, and then Escargoon spoke up, breaking the silence) Escargoon: (Smugly) No applause, Majesty? Dedede: (Smugly) Nope. Popple: (Smugly) Just you guys and me. (Popple's group cheered in agreement with Popple. Suddenly, a few other conch shells are thrown at Popple's group, knocking them down. As they lay there dizzily, Musa swims up to the edge of the shore and grabs her conch shell back from Bushroot) Musa: (Angrily) Don’t ever swipe my conch shell again, jerks! (She dives back underwater as Popple's group recovered. Bushroot then looked at his friends in confusion) Bushroot: Just over a conch shell I swiped? (Popple's group nodded in agreement. Then they got up, dusted themselves, and left. Meanwhile in London at nighttime at the Gainsborough-Strife house, the Gainsborough-Strifes and their friends, including Christopher, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, Cutemon, Jeremy, Nene, Ewan, Kit, Molly, Will, Helen, Honker, and Tank, are sitting around the kitchen, having just finished eating supper in the form of chicken broth soup) Satsuki: Mother, this is the most delicious chicken broth soup we ever tasted. Will: Yes. Angie: Kudos to your cooking skills. (Aerith nods with a smile while the others clamored in agreement. Then she turned to their thirteen guests) Aerith: We’re so glad you can join us for the sleepover. Molly: (Shaking her head no in agreement with a smile) No problem, whatsoever. Kit: Anything to help out for Elise’s birthday tomorrow. Helen: (Nods) Indeed. (Honker wipes his lips with a napkin upon finishing his soup and spoke up) Honker: My sentiments exactly. Tank: This will be a party we’ll never forget. (They get up from their seats) Cloud: Shall we clean the dishes? Everyone except Cloud: Yeah! (Later in the nursery, the group was picking up some toys left on the floor and putting them in the toy chest) Sonic: Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow, Elise? Elise: Yes, Sonic. Christopher: I can’t wait for the surprise gift you and the rest of the Mobians made for Elise. Amy: Good. Cosmo: Aw, shucks. Tikal: (Casually) Yeah, yeah. Knuckles: And you'll definitely love it. (Kit and Tank noticed Satsuki and Morgana sitting at the window, looking at the starry sky with compassionate smiles) Kit: Are you alright, girls? Satsuki: Yeah. Tank: Why are you looking at the sky? Morgana: Just because. Yi: Because why? (After Yuki placed a small toy wagon in the toy chest, she heard something and then smiled in happiness, as if recognizing the sound. Even the Mobians heard it and got happy) Big: Is it just me or do I hear sails? (Hearing him, the others listened. Then, a ship came up to the window. It was Ruber and Negaduck’s old ship, and it is now designed like the symbol of Darkwing Duck combined with a pair of fairy wings, a dragon symbol, a gold pirate coin, and a conch shell. The others see it and they, except a surprised Christopher's group, happily recognized the ship. Then Kanta's group appeared and flew down to the nursery. On board are the Lost Team, including Kaya, Eevee, NiGHTS, Sweet Pea, Tippi, Sora's group, the StarFox Team, Therru, Arren, and even the Tamer Fairies) Satsuki: Kanta! Morgana: Dark! Yi: Gosalyn! Webby: Kirby! Elise: And Launchpad! Webby: Everyone came to visit! Tails: It’s so good to see you guys again! Launchpad: The feeling’s mutual. (Sonic noticed the new recruits and became curious) Sonic: Who are they? Rouge: New recruits? (Kanta and Darkwing noticed the new recruits and nods) Darkwing: (Nods) Well, yeah. Gosalyn: We decided to recruit them. Kirby: (Nods happily) Poyo. Kanta: But we’re still not involving anyone close to us on our missions since…. Knuckles: I know, I know. Since the StarWolf Team’s death. (After the Tamer Fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the non-flying new recruits, they, the Tamer Fairies, Tippi, and NiGHTS flew down to the window. After introductions, everyone was impressed) Amy: Those are nice and cool names. Takato: Well, yeah. Guilmon: Kanta and his friends just accepted them into the Lost Team. Renamon: Besides, what’s a few more teammates? (Rika casually flew up to Elise's group with a casual smile) Rika: Hey, girls. What’s up? Yi: Doing great, Rika. Morgana: Are you still behaving yourself? Rika: Yep. Guilmon: And I just passed the Water Race Exam. Satsuki: That’s great. Rika: Yep. Kanta: Anyway, the reason we came is because…. (He and his friends noticed Christopher's group staring at them with confusion) Kanta: Who are they? (Noticing the fourteen, Elise introduced them) Elise: Oh! These are our friends from here. This is Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinamoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurugi, Nene and Ewan Amano, William Taylor, call him Will, Helen Cartwright, and my boyfriend I told you about, Christopher Aonuma. (Kanta's group landed in the nursery in front of Christopher) Kanta's group: Nice to meet you. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo. (A short pause, then Christopher's group snapped out of their confusion and greeted them, although Christopher’s greeting was calm) Shoutmon and Jeremy: (Excitedly) Cool! Mikey and Angie: (Happily) Nice to meet you too, guys! Molly: (Happily) I had a feeling these weren’t dreams! Honker: (Smiling) I am a huge fan of yours from Elise’s stories. Kit: (Smiling) Me too. Cutemon: (Smiling) You rock. Tank: (Impressed) Wow, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. You guys are real. Honker: See? What did we tell you? They’re real. Tank: (Curiously) Do you think there is ''such a thing as Bigfoot and the unicorn? Honker: (To Tank) Probably. Kit: (To Tank) They’re still studying those things. ''(To Kanta's group) Right? Kanta's group: (Nods) Yeah. Kirby: (Nods happily) Poyo. Tank: (To Cloud) So you say their “Dream” inspired you to believe, right? Cloud: Yes. In reality, it is indeed real. And a week before, we met them. Helen: (Realizing) And that was how Elise told the story of the Star Spirit rescue mission. Cloud: That’s right. Tails: Oh, and one more thing from Vector. Vector: Don’t say you don’t believe in fairies, otherwise a fairy nearby will drop dead. Takato: Believe him, Vector did that before as a joke, which resulted Rika to be on the verge of death and it took him a second to realize, apologize, and say that he believes to revive Rika again. Rika: And it wasn’t cool at all. (A short pause) Tank: Thanks for the advice. (Later, everyone, on the ship, seated themselves and Ash already explained why he and his friends came) Aerith: You wish to take the children, babysitters, and Yuki to visit? Kanta: Yes. Darkwing: And to make sure nothing bad happens to the Uni-Mind. Aerith: (Thinking about it) Well, seeing how you took care of yourselves four weeks ago…. (Cloud and Aerith nods in agreement) Aerith: You have me and Cloud’s blessing to go again. Cloud: But be home soon. Group: We will. Molly: Wait! Me and our other friends want to come too! (To Kit) Right? Kit: (Nods at Molly) Yeah. Will: Besides, I want to see Neverland with my own eyes. Helen: And me! Nene: I, too, am interested. Ewan: Count me in. Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, Cutemon, and Jeremy: And me! Honker: I’m going with. Christopher: And if Elise is going, I'm going with her. Tank: Count me in as well. (Kanta and the others thought about it) Tank: Well, come on. You made a believer out of me by meeting you. Make a believer out of me even more. Christopher: And I even had a feeling you are real from Elise's honesty when she told us these stories. (After thinking some more, they give in) Group: Okay. Kanta: Okay. You fourteen can come. Darkwing: But you gotta keep our existence a secret as a dream to everyone here in London. Christopher's group: (Nods) We promise. (They get up and after the fairies sprinkled the kids, including Christopher's group, and Yuki, with fairy dust, they think their happy thoughts and flew out into the window and after grabbing Mei's Totoro doll and Double D's umbrella, joined up with their friends, old and new, while Cloud and Aerith stayed behind) Elise: We’ll be home soon, Mother and Father! We promise! Aerith and Cloud: (Waving goodbye) Take care! Kanta’s group: (Waving goodbye) We will! (Then after landing on board Ash’s ship, the group sailed away to Neverland) Coming up: Popple's group run into Kanta’s group with a plan to get back at Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their pirates, but nobody believes or trusts them, until they surprisingly rescue them from Grievous, Preed, Andross, the Okami, Sly Chameleon, Killer Rose, Bowler Pig, and Primal Rage’s ambush, making Kanta’s group consider their decision for Popple's group’s fate. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies